competition
by emicha
Summary: RivaMika, teacher AU, prompt: "where they're both teachers in the same school and they're 'rivals' in a sense that they're both admired greatly by the students and the students even pick sides."


The tensed atmosphere inside the gym grows when the short man lifts his arms on his hips. With narrowed eyes, he looks up to his black-haired colleague. "You had the gym last week. _You _go outside for training today_._" The woman shakes her head."Are you kidding me, Levi? It rains to no end."

"That's the point. You and your brats can get wet this time, Ackerman."

The students stand beside their teachers and watch them fight. Like last week. And the week before. Actually they always watch them fight whenever these two of their teachers encounter. And as so often, it's the smart blonde boy from Mikasas class who tries to defuse the situation.

"Levi-sensei, Ackerman-sensei, why don't we put the classes together? If we train together, nobody needs to go outside." Levi looks at the boy and frowns. "Which wonderful idea of yours, Alert. It will be great fun to see all of you brats running through this small ass gym. Already twenty smelly kids are horrible and I won't stand all of you. So forget it."

"How are you talking to my student?", Mikasa interrupts her colleague, who rolls his eyes. "But yes, there's no room for all of us, that's true..."

"Well, we could do a match. Both classes against each other and the winner of the competition stays in the gym."

This time Levi nods. "That sounds way better, Alert. But we are still to many people for a proper match. "

The blonde has to think for a moment before he comes up with another idea. "Well, maybe you teachers do a race? The one who reaches the wall first and comes back to the group as the fastest , wins."

"Sounds good to me.", Mikasa says and goes to position. "When we discuss this any longer, the lesson is over. So let's go. Sasha, would you give the start, please?"

Levi sighs and takes position next to the black-haired woman. Now they're waiting for Sashas okay.

"_Three!_", the girl starts, while her classmates take a few steps back.

"A race?! That's not fair! Ackerman-sensei has way longer legs than him!", Eren, Levis student, complains while his classmate, Jean, shrugs his shoulders. "Who cares, she has to win!"

"_Two!_"

"When Levi-sensei loses, _we_ have to go outside, Kirschtein."

"I don't see any problem, Jaeger."

"You're just on Ackerman-senseis side because you have this embarrassing crush on her!", Eren mutters before he gets pushed to the ground by Jean. "Better a crush for Ackerman-sensei than for Levi-sensei, you little shit." The boy wants to attack back but a glance from their class president Annie is enough to make Eren stop.

"_One!_"

"I hope that little bit of rain won't bother you, Levi.", Mikasa starts, the head to the ground.

"It won't because I'm not getting wet in this damn rain.", he grins.

"_And go!_"

The both adults start to run and they're fast. _Really_ fast. As always the students keep silence for a moment and watch their teachers head- to- head battle.

Levi reaches the wall first, turns around and heads back to his now cheering students but Mikasa is already very close, even if her face is strained. She gasps suddenly and by this sound, Levis speed turns down. And there is the fatal mistake. Mikasa rushes past him and is the first one catching up to the group of students. Levi reachs them only a few steps later and his class looks at him a bit dejected.

"Okay, save your complaining, take your stuff and get your lazy asses in the cozy rain!", Levi orders his students, which are hurrying to the doors of the gym. Then Levi looks at his competitor. "Are your ribs okay? You need to see a doctor once again. This didn't improved as it should have. And you shouldn't have ran.", he murmurs and she nods slightly. "I'll go to see one soon. Anyway, thank you for letting me win." She smiles at him and he turns around. "No idea what you're talking about, Ackerman. See you after school.", he says and heads to his students.

"Let's go, you too, Springer. The rain is waiting and we don't have time all day!"

* * *

After her last lesson, Mikasa leads to the parking lots where a still soaking-wet Levi is waiting for her next to his car.

"At least you don't have to shower anymore, as I see.", she says, holding her red umbrella over the mans head when she reaches him.

"_Tch._ Believe me, I'll need to shower for hours to get the cold off my bones."

"My poor boy. I'll join you and help you getting warm again."

"Well, I take this as the price I deserve, Ackerman.", he says grinning and opens the door of their car for her.

"You'll get your price at home, so hurry, Ackerman.", Mikasa laughts and gets in the car.


End file.
